An example of an operation management system which models a system by using time-series information about system performance and determines a cause of failure, abnormality, or the like of the system by using the generated model is described in PTL 1.
The operation management system described in PTL1 generates a correlation model of a system by determining correlation functions expressing correlations between each pair of a plurality of metrics on the basis of measurements of the plurality of metrics of the system. Then, the operation management system detects destruction of correlations (correlation destruction) by using the generated correlation model to determine a failure cause of the system on the basis of the correlation destruction. This technology for analyzing a state of a system on the basis of correlation destruction is called invariant relation analysis.
As a related technology, a method for, when there is a change in a physical quantity of each of a plurality of points in a process from a reference point, determining failure points on the basis of correlations between points, is disclosed in PTL 2.